<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Toxic Staff by RockJackal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607897">Toxic Staff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockJackal/pseuds/RockJackal'>RockJackal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Furry, M/M, Modern Era, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockJackal/pseuds/RockJackal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What was thought to be a lovely date is somewhat soured by a rather toxic employee.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Toxic Staff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is part of an art trade I made with Kaykayla. I hope that this story was worth the wait. Toxic and Zuua belong to Kaykayla.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toxic Staff</p><p> </p><p>                The two cats entered the café for the first time. Eager to try out a fancy coffee with “artisan” whipped cream, whatever that meant. Toxic, the black cat with gold accents on his ears and arms held the hand of his boyfriend Zuua. His White fur contrasted with his own, and made the red on his face and ears stand out.  They casually entered, Zuua got the two a table as Toxic approached the cashier.</p><p> A tan, slender cat with braided hair indifferently greeted Toxic, A smug indifference glared into his eyes from behind his phone. “What do you want?” he asked, his tone more smug than indifferent.</p><p>                “I would like…” he spoke as he looked at the menu, but apparently took a little too long for the cashier’s likes. His smug demeanor grew more annoyed as Toxic took his time looking at the menu.</p><p>                “What would you like… SIR?” said the cashier, and brought Toxic back. He spoke, flustered as he hurried out of his mouth</p><p>“Uh… Can I have a large-“</p><p>“It’s not called a large.” replied the cashier, that smirk quickly returned as a rehearsed elitist attitude arose from his voice. Toxic waited for the cashier to elaborate, but only received an awkward silence. His smirk only grew as Toxic grew more flustered and confused.</p><p>“Can I just have a chocolate, large-“</p><p>“Again, it’s not called a large.” He pointed to the sizes on the menu, the small text underneath each size was clearly what he referred to. Toxic was red with embarrassment, and once more he attempted to speak up.</p><p>“A venti… chocolate-“ and yet again he was interrupted by the cashier. The tan cat shooed him away as he spoke.</p><p>“Come back when you’re ready to order… SIR.”</p><p>“There’s no one else in Line…” he rebutted, but the cashier didn’t seem to care.</p><p>“Then go find a seat or something. Dear god, there’s menus at the tables.” Not wanting to cause any more of a scene, Toxic left the counter to find Zuua eagerly waving him down. Away in a booth with a scenic view of the neighboring metropolis the couple took a seat, Zuua plopped right next to Toxic, practically on top of him even.</p><p>“Soooo… what do you think of the place so far?” Zuua proudly asked. “My friend is the manager, and he said he will totally get us discounts!” He eagerly rested his head against Toxic, who just stammered awkwardly for an answer.</p><p>“Well… the seats are comfortable, it has a nice view, and the modernist feel of the décor is nice… the food is probably good too-“</p><p>“The food is really good! My friend not only made sure he hired good cooks, he even made sure that the coffee is high quality!” and upon saying that, Zuua looked to Toxic as he asked “When did the cashier say we’d be getting our food?” Toxic gulped, and he looked out into the distance as he racked an answer in his head, but decided that the truth would be better.</p><p>“I… didn’t order yet…” he somberly spoke.</p><p>“What were you doing there?” He raised his head and the two turned to face each other.</p><p>“I was just… checking the place out. I got a bit distracted. I’m sorry, hun.”</p><p>Zuua gently kissed his cheek before he cheerily said “We’ll order together!” and he pulled Toxic up and around to the counter. Before he could protest, Zuua bound off to the counter to look at the menu. He sheepishly walked back to the counter to face the nameless cashier. His brow raised as Toxic approached the counter, that smug smirk back in full force.</p><p>“Are you ready to order?” he asked in a disgustingly smug tone. Zuua’s ear twitched towards the two as he listened to their exchange.</p><p>“Well…” Toxic hesitated “I was thinking about… the lar-“ and he was quickly talked over by the cashier yet again.</p><p>“Excuse me? We don’t have a large.” He tapped the big menu once more as he stared him down. “Perhaps you want a tall, SIR?” he coyly suggested, which alerted Zuua. He kept his attention towards the two as he listened.</p><p>Meanwhile, Toxic was very confused as to this whole charade that has been playing out since he entered the café, so he asked: “It’s… just a size. Why are you so hung up on the name of a size?” The cashier seemed to get more irate in his tone as his smug demeanor wrestled with an upset scowl.</p><p>“Listen, you philistine, it’s another language! It’s another culture!” and on he started to rant, until Zuua stormed up and got his attention. “Go back in line, sir, I’ll deal with-“ but was quickly cut off.</p><p>“What makes you THINK you can speak to ANYONE that way?!” he spoke, his voice near to yelling as he held on to what little restraint he had. This cashier seemed to thrive from this attention, and stood there enduring the borderline screaming. As the two eventually started to argue, in the kitchen a large muscular cat, black as night, could overhear their argument as it increased in volume. He washed his hands, then stormed out a door behind the counter. All eyes moved to him as he looked around.</p><p>“Zuua, whats wrong?” he asked, much to the cashier’s dismay.</p><p>“Matt!” Zuua cried out as he pointed. “What’s wrong with his guy?!” The cashier was terrified now, his smile was gone as he realized just how screwed he was.</p><p>The cashier tried to speak, but Matt spoke up. “What? What did Kylr do?” Kylr had to stand there as Zuua, and eventually Toxic talked about how elitist Kylr acted, and how rude he was being. He, in question, denied everything, to no affect. Matt critically eyed Kylr up and down, who was frozen in nervousness.</p><p>“Where’s your name tag?” he finally asked after a few long moments of silence. Kylr, tried his best to give lame excuses, and even pulled it from his pocket and put it onto his chest. Yet Matt was unmoved. He stared down Kylr with a knowing scowl before he told him “You’re fired.” As he handed in his nametag, Toxic spoke up.</p><p>“Can I get an apology, at least?”</p><p>Kylr turned his head to face him, and as he opened his mouth, re looked to Matt, and changed his mind. “No.” He angrily sulked out of the café as everyone watched. Once the doors closed behind him, Matt let out an exasperated sigh</p><p>“Apparently he’s been doing this for months now… but this was the first time I was around to see this… I‘m sorry he’s been such an ass.”</p><p>“As long as he’s gone! Forget him!” Zuua hugged Toxic, and the two shared an embrace as Matt attended to the counter.</p><p>“I really hope I don’t see that guy again… I have no idea what his problem was.” Toxic let out a sigh, then left the warm embrace of Zuua to the counter. “So… can I finally take my order?”</p><p>Matt happily took their orders, and the three even had a meal together. Matt and Zuua caught up as Toxic got to know Matt more. With that rude cashier out of the way, the scenery of the city could truly be soaked in, and the lovely rustic atmosphere of the café popped beautifully in comparison. The evening was rather lovely.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>